la última noche
by Erunde
Summary: la batalla se aproxima, harry se enfrentará a su destino, pero el dolor por la perdida de los q más ama sigue en él. podrá esa noche descubrir el amor? please lean y dejen RR, gracias...
1. Chapter 1

Como una sombra, imponente y antigua, se alzaba la oscura figura de un magnífico castillo en medio de una noche donde una lluvia, torrencial y espesa, opacaba los vastos campos de un recóndito lugar cercano a Escocia.

En la planta baja del castillo, dentro de un salón, un reducido grupo de hombres y mujeres se reunían entorno a una gran chimenea, en la que un fuego alegre y de danzantes llamas que con una tenue luz alumbraba aquella habitación, otorgándole una luz un tanto misteriosa a los antiquísimos, aunque algo raídos, muebles y retratos que la decoraban.

El ambiente era demasiado tenso, hasta tal punto que cualquier ruido –por insignificante que fuese- alteraba a aquellas figuras, de oscuras y largas capas, que con rostros sombríos y llenos de preocupación, navegaban en sus propios océanos de pensamientos...estaba claro que la batalla era inminente...los esperaba amenazante...arrolladora...devastadora.

Los ojos verdes, que a pesar de su bellísimo color lucían apagados, y angustiados, de un joven de unos veintiún o veintidós años, brillaban al ritmo de las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea; poco a poco, sin que nadie se percatase de ello, el joven se fue alejando del semicírculo formado alrededor del fuego, hasta salir sigilosamente de aquella habitación.

Una vez fuera del salón comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, a subir por amplias escaleras, o a penetrar por angostos pasadizos, como si no tuviese rumbo, deseando que sus pies fuesen sus únicos guías, y lo llevasen a donde quisiesen. Al cabo de algún tiempo se topó con una gran puerta, de doble hoja, de una bella y oscura madera tallada; al abrirla sus ojos se asombraron al descubrir una hermosísima alcoba, por cuya decoración –supuso el joven- era más o menos del siglo XVIII. Así, que una vez dentro, maravillado por la beldad de aquel lugar, encendió algunas velas, y se puso a explorar la habitación.

Justo frente a la puerta, sobre la pared opuesta, una gran cama con dosel, con un finísimo edredón, lo invitaban a que –aunque sólo fuera por aquella noche- descansase plácidamente. A la izquierda, sobre la pared de la entrada, un tocador digno de la realeza, llamó la atención del joven, logrando que observara su reflejo en el amplio espejo. Algunas heridas en su rostro, daban fe de que no hacía poco había estado en combate, aunque no lograban opacar su belleza; su mirada era algo perdida, como si nadase por turbios recuerdos, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo le daba un halo de solemnidad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró hacia su izquierda y vio amplios y finos sillones al otro lado de la puerta. Sobre la pared de la izquierda una esbelta puerta daba paso a un antiguo baño, donde una hermosa tina se ubicaba en el centro; el joven decidió que no sería mala idea tomar un baño, y abrió el grifo de la tina, una vez que estuvo llena, sacó su varita de entre su capa y aplicó un hechizo para que el agua se mantuviese templada.

Luego de quitarse la ropa, se introdujo en la tina y cerró un momento los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo. Miles de imágenes venían a su mente, todas ellas relacionadas con aquella guerra, aquella maldita guerra maquiavélica, que había acabado con los que amaba, primero sus padres, luego su padrino, más tarde su mentor, por un momento se creyó solo en el mundo, pero se dio cuenta –tarde- de que no era así.

Los miedos por la próxima batalla se adueñaban poco a poco de su cuerpo, a la vez que el deseo de venganza y justicia lo invadía, el deseo de acabar de una buena vez con _su_ _destino_, con aquel maldito destino que le había arrancado de su lado a tanta gente, aquel maldito destino que acababa con sus sueños y esperanzas.

Aún veía, al cerrar los ojos la imagen de los cuerpos inertes de sus seres queridos; el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, tendido en el suelo; su piel, nívea, llena de magulladuras y heridas. Aún veía –como en cámara lenta- cómo los cuerpos de Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy se hundían en los abismos del Tártaro; cómo aquellos amantes habían preferido sucumbir juntos, abrazados, a pasar una vida separados el uno del otro.

El rostro de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, al descubrir los cadáveres de sus padres en medio del caos y ruinas en que transformó su casa. Incluso algunas noches (cuando lograba caer el un sopor, débil y confuso) se despertaba sobresaltado, cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, sufriendo por el dolor que las pesadillas traían al hacerle revivir la muerte de Sirius, Dumbledor, la de sus tíos, la de sus primos.

Todavía lo embargaba el dolor y la impotencia que sintió en el funeral de Ron, en el de Ginny y Draco (que murieron a manos del propio padre de éste), en el de los Sres. Weasley.

Definitivamente todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que lo envolvían en desolación aquella noche necesitaban se acallados aquella noche, con urgencia.

Una vez que hubo acabado su baño, con algo de pesar se vistió y salió de allí, para dirigirse al gran balcón ubicado en la pared opuesta a la del cuarto de baño. La lluvia había cesado, y una vez que hubo abierto las esbeltas puertas, las cortinas de seda comenzaron a danzar al son de la brisa fresca que soplaba. Por la vista que obtuvo al salir al balcón, supuso que aquella sería la última habitación de la torre este del castillo. El olor a pinos mojados invadió por completo sus sentidos, y refresco un poco su mente, pero aún así las angustias lo recorrían por completo.

Sabía que su destino era inexorable, que jamás podría huir de él, y por un momento se sintió como Edipo o Eneas, por lo que debía enfrentarse a él de la forma más digna posible, porque después de todo la salubridad del mundo entero, mágico o no, dependía de él. Pero ella...lo de ella era distinto, no había necesidad para que se expusiera así, y aunque él tenía la certeza de que darían la vida el uno por el otro, prefería mil veces caer en brazos de la muerte a sobrevivir sin ella.

Había intentado hacerla razonar, disuadirla de abandonar aquella guerra, pero su respuesta fue avasallante, clara y segura –como de costumbre-; le dijo que había perdido todo lo importante para su vida, que lo único que le quedaba era él, y que no planeaba perderlo, por lo que si debían morir, lo harían juntos, como todo lo que habían hecho desde que se conocieron...hacía tantos años ya

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no oyó cuando los pasos de alguien se acercaban, justo por detrás de las cortinas de seda vaporosa.

-Harry...


	2. sólo tú

-Harry... – se sobresaltó, pero al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, podía reconocerla, podía escucharla, olerla, sentirla; sabía quien era, porque la conocía de toda la vida, y puede que desde antes también.

-Hermione...qué haces aquí.

-Pues, creo que es obvio -¡Mierda! Si él seguía sonriéndole así, si seguía mirándola con esa picardía en los ojos, estaba segura de que le fallarían las piernas-. Salí a buscarte cuando vimos que no estabas.

Y ciertamente había sido así, pero a diferencia del resto que se alarmó al ver que el salvador del mundo, en quien depositaban todas sus esperanzas (y responsabilidades) había desaparecido, ella: Hermione Granger no se preocupó por el destino del universo, sólo se limitó a pensar en él, en Harry, no en quien debía ser, o en los títulos que los vacíos cerebros de la gente que no sabe afrontar sus propios miedos le habían puesto. Y supo que él estaba bien, porque si no fuese de aquella forma, ¿cómo era posible que ella aún viviese? ¿cómo sería posible aún estar en pie? Todos comenzaron a exponer teorías, y a entrar en pánico, pero ella lo entendía, siempre lo había hecho, y comprendía que después de todo lo habían pasado (porque siempre permanecieron juntos), su amigo necesitaba estar solo, aunque fuese sólo por un rato. Trató de explicar, pero no la comprendieron, no _lo_ comprendieron, aunque accedieron a darle algo de tiempo y cuando ya no esperaron más, se decidió (en verdad a fuerza de que ella se lo había propuesto) que lo más conveniente es que Hermione lo buscase, mientras los otros se preparaban para pasar la noche en aquella sala.

Y allí estaba ella, parada, frente a él, pensando en lo bello que sería si las cosas fuesen distintas, en que esa sonrisa que tanto la derretía asomaría más a menudo por el rostro de su mejor amigo, en que él no habría sufrido tantas pérdidas, en que aún serían el grupo de amigos de siempre, que tal vez, y con algo de suerte, ahora no estarían en aquella situación, sino que quizás...no, aquello no era posible, estaba dejando volar demasiado a su imaginación, él...ella...ellos...no, no habría eso.

Para despejarse, pronto pensó que sin los acontecimientos de ese pasado en común, su relación no sería tan estrecha, no serían los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido. Tenía que distraerse, y rápido, o cometería una locura; porque Harry (sin quitar aquella sonrisa) se había acercado hasta ella y tomándole una mano la había sacado de atrás de las cortinas, y la había llevado al borde del balcón, mientras miraba el horizonte. Y se volvió para mirarla. Se sonrieron, aunque lo de ella apenas si fue un esbozo, porque su mente volaba en terreno peligroso, tenía que desviar sus pensamientos. Pero para su sorpresa fue él quien habló primero.

-Y bien...¿me he perdido de mucho?

-No de mucho –respondió ella soltando al aire una breve carcajada

-Entonces, supongo, que me vienes a castigar mi osadía.

-Bien, es cierto que no deberías haberte ido, al menos no sin avisarle a alguien, pero entiendo tus motivos, y por ello, y sólo por ello te perdono, y libro del castigo –dijo ella riendo alegremente.

-¿Si? –dijo mirándola maliciosamente- Pues lamento informarte tú no te librarás del tuyo. ¡Has osado molestarme mientras meditaba! –y mientras reía la atacó desprevenida, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Ella se libró como pudo, y comenzó a correr, Harry sabía que era más rápido, pero decidió jugar un rato al gato y al ratón, y no fue hasta que ya habían corrido por todo el balcón y parte de la habitación, cuando decidió darle alcance.

-Te tengo –le susurró al oído, mientras le rodeaba las cintura con los brazos desde atrás. Hermione sólo reía.

-Bien...pero...no...me hagas...nada...compadécete...soy...sólo...una pequeña bruja –dijo mezclando las palabras con los jadeos (producto de la corrida) y la risa.

-No tendré piedad –le contestó también riendo, mientras le volvía a hacer cosquillas. Mientras ella intentaba devolverle la tortura

Y de repente, pasó. El mundo se paró. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y todo enmudeció, incluso ellos mismos. Las miradas pasaron del ambiente de la alegría, a la seriedad, casi anhelante de saberse observados por el otro. Era como si cada uno pudiese leer en el interior del otro, y eso los asustó, trataron por algunos instantes de ocultarle al otro la verdad, pero al descubrir ese mismo miedo en la mirada ajena, sus propias intenciones se aplacaron, para buscar la verdad (deseada desde siempre) en esa ajena mirada. Y cuando lo descubrieron, las palabras no servían, y sin darse cuenta, sus bocas se unieron, en un beso casto y tímido. Tal vez fue Hermione la primera, o no, quizás fue Harry, o los dos, pero eso ya no importaba. Se separaron. Se miraron. Se sonrieron. Y volvieron a besarse, pero ya sin timidez, pues habían descubierto que los dos deseaban ese beso (y los que hubiese por delante). Era obvio, se necesitaban, se anhelaban, se deseaban, se querían... se amaban. ¿Por qué negarlo? ¿De qué servía esconderlo?

Durante esos instantes no es importó el pasado o el futuro, sólo el presente, ese presente que los dos experimentaban, ese que estaba cargado de sensaciones, de suspiros.

Se arrastraron por la habitación hasta que chocaron contra la cama, y riéndose cayeron sobre ella.

Hermione, que había quedado sobre Harry, se levantó un minuto, lo miró, le sonrió, y volvió a besarlo. Por su parte Harry, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, extasiado al sentir los boca, disfrutando de las manos de ella que le revolvían el pelo, volvió sus manos a la cintura de Hermione, la atrajo contra su cuerpo, la necesitaba, por Merlín que sí.

Poco a poco, las prendas de ropa comenzaron a dormir en el suelo, y la calma de la noche se rompía sólo por los suspiros, algunos gemidos, las risas, la pasión, el deseo, las caricias, los besos, que se regalaban, cargados de frenesí.

Y de pronto, el mundo volvió a pararse, cuando él estuvo dentro de ella, y fue mágico, porque sus cuerpos se movían al compás de una danza tan antigua como el hombre mismo. Porque allí, entres suspiros y gemidos, los dos comprendieron que nada era más poderoso e importante como aquello que ahora sentía, que ni la más poderosa de las magias superaría a aquella que ahora los embargaba, porque nada podía sobreponerse al amor. Y cuando los dos se elevaron, al mismo tiempo, llegando al cielo, no supieron de nada más, o quizás sí, y de eso que era lo único que los dos tenían en mente, surgieron dos palabras, casi gritadas en oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Harry!

-¡Hermione!

Poco a poco, bajaron del cielo en el que los dos estaban, aquel cielo que ahora compartían. Y sudorosos, se recostaron besándose, mirándose, amándose. Harry, estaba boca arriba, con la mitad del cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, _su_ Hermione, sobre él, con una mano sobre su cintura, mientras que ella, cruzaba una pierna sobre las de Harry, y apoyaba una mano sobre su pecho, aferrada a la otra de él, y acariciaba sus cabellos con la otra.

-Te amo –al principio se sobresaltó, pero sonriendo de inmediato levantó la cabeza y mirándolo le respondió.

-También yo te amo.

-Sabes, cuando llegué aquí esta noche, todo lo que quería hacer era olvidarme de todo, aunque sólo fuese por un instante, y te debo a ti, y sólo a ti el poder haberlo logrado; durante este tiempo, no he sabido ni mi nombre, no he sabido más que de ti.

Ella rió, y se durmió pensando que se había vuelto adicta a él. Algún tiempo después, los sonidos de una nueva tormenta, más fuerte que la anterior, hizo que los dos amantes se despertaran y tomaran un baño (juntos), para acabar más tarde, tendidos sobre la cama nuevamente, sudorosos y felices. Porque no les importaba el mañana, ni los retos o peligros que trajera consigo, sabían que de afrontarlos, lo harían juntos, y ahora disfrutarían de esa noche, por si ya no hubiese más, como si aquella fuese _la última noche_.

--------------------------------------FIN---------------------------------------


End file.
